


Tattoos

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and alex has a tattoo or maybe a lot idk, big time implications of sex, like it's not even subtle, they're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: After sex talks...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcannon that Alex would have a lot of tattoos. And so yeah I wrote this thing

 Eliza pulled the sheet up over her body to preserve a small attempt at modesty. Alexander in comparison was lying on top of the sheet completely nude and not giving a damn about it. Sunlight drifted through the window making it seem like the room glowed and the only sound in the room was their breathing evening out.

“When did you get this?” Eliza asked pointing to a small flower tattoo on Alex’s shoulder as she turned on her side to face him.

“I got it when i was 16. It was my mother’s favorite flower and I wanted her to still be part of me.” Alex said as his eyes glanced over at his girlfriend, watching for some sort of reaction.

Eliza pressed her lips against the ink and looked up at him from under her lashes. A lazy smile spread on his face at the affection.

“I love you, you know?” Alex said as he ran his finger’s over Eliza’s bare arm in a comfortable manner.

“I know.” Eliza said with a slight smirk until it softened. “I love you too.” 

“So does that mean we’re going to get married and have like five kids?” Alex asked with a grin as he stared at Eliza.

“No, maybe like eight kids instead.” Eliza countered with a light chuckle.

“If you’re up for it.” Alex said with an eyebrow raise.

“I certainly am, but I don’t know about you.”

“I am.” Alexander murmured as he moved suddenly so he was leaning over her. There was a dark look of lust in his eyes and Eliza couldn't help but shiver.

“Want to start now?” He asked smugly.

Eliza leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Alex took the invitation and kissed her harder, falling deeper into the abyss.


End file.
